


So Pretty

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Dick at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



"Can you get any prettier?"

Of course, the person being questioned couldn't quite answer that. The gag was keeping his voice silenced, or at least repressed to moans and whimpers, while the artistic knots held hands down from signing. Yet Dick was not ever still or silenced completely, and he fluttered his eyelashes at his lover.

Roy smiled, then picked up the feather from his collection of 'torture' devices. "Be good now," he cautioned before he began tormenting Dick with touches from the feather and kisses from his lips.

Dick could be prettier, Roy decided, but only by making him suffer and wait for satisfaction.


End file.
